The Unknown
by thebluepaladln
Summary: 'He was always the stranger in the background, the nobody in the crowd. At Camp, he thought his life could get a little better, but it only got worse. So when he received an offer that gave him everything he wanted; power, attention, a mother that was finally there for him, a new father to replace the one who had, how could he refuse? From the unknown, he became the feared.'


**Hi! It's ThatCrazyGal7580 here with a new story! This is actually supposed to be a story for a fanfiction contest on a community on Google Plus. Yo're basically supposed to write a fanfic about a minor character. Immediately, I knew who I wanted to write about. Can you guess who it is? It was a character that appeared in The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. His appearances were small, but still important, nonetheless. Rated T for . . . well, you'll see.**

**This is the full summary, as it couldn't fit in the summary box:**

**'His whole life, nobody had paid attention to him. He was always the stranger in the background, the nobody in the crowd. When he got to camp, he thought his life could get a little better. Maybe he would even become a hero that everybody would admire. But it only got worse. So when he received an offer that gave him everything he wanted; power, attention, a mother that was finally there for him, a new father to replace the one who had forgotten him, how could he refuse? From the unknown, he became the feared.'**

**So, I hope you enjoy this story, because had a lot of fun writing this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all of the PJO/HOO characters, not me :) But, Mrs. Andrews, Adena Banks, and Johnathan Toal are my OCs however.**

* * *

Torches flickered uncertainly in the dark temple, where pillars made of obsidian rose from the ground. A long, red, satin carpet was rolled down the aisle of the Greek styled building, and led to an altar, where a simple, bird bath like structure stood, spiderwebs adorning its marble surface. A simple orange candle burned bright in the structure, leaving a sandalwood scent lingering in the air. A small, wooden chair sat behind the birdbath structure, weathered down and covered in nicks and scratches from the years.

A boy about 15 stood at the front next to the chair. His shaggy black hair kept on falling in to his dark eyes, no matter how many times he brushed it away. Bored, he twirled a knife that he always kept with him.

He huffed in annoyance. She said she would be here half an hour ago. Where was she?

"Mother, you promised." he muttered to himself, hoping that somewhere, she heard him.

After a minute or two, he was about to leave and come back another time, when two women appeared at the entrance. Surrounded by shadows, they looked mysterious and foreboding, but the boy sighed in relief. They had finally came.

This first woman was slightly short, and had curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her green eyes flashed with amusement, and her pudgy face was set in a twisted grin. The second woman was taller than the first, and had long blond hair that was put in a fancy bun. Her eyes, which were completely black like voids, scanned the room uneasily, looking for signs of danger. She was accompanied by a dog and a polecat, the latter sniffing the air suspiciously.

As soon as they had reached the altar, the boy hastily bowed to both of them. "Lady Hecate." he addressed the one with the bun. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Mother." he greeted the other one, teeth gritted. The woman's grin grew even wider when she heard her son's voice laced with resentment.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Is my appearance bothering you?"

The boy stood silent. _Of course_ it was bothering him. She had taken the form of Mrs. Andrews, the woman he had hated for so long.

The woman frowned with mock shock. "Are you saying you aren't even the little bit bothered?"

"Of course I'm bothered!" the boy burst out. "And I have every right to be! That woman took away my only friends and made my life miserable!"

Panting from his quick outburst, he visualized Mrs. Andrews smiling at him with so much sweetness, it had made him sick. He remembered when she had handed Adena, or Addy, Banks, the girl with the bright blue eyes and dark hair, to a woman with kind blue eyes and brown hair. He remembered how she had dragged Jonathan Toal, or Johnny Longlegs as everybody had called him, out the door to put him in a new orphanage. He had only caught his unruly red curls and scared green eyes as he raced to say his final farewells. Mrs. Andrews had turned a blind eye to all of the bullies that had tormented him over the years at the orphanage. She had even joined in sometimes. So of course he hated her.

Hecate raised her pale hand, signaling that they needed to get down to business. The other woman sighed. "Hecate's right. We can't waste our time arguing. We don't have that much time before the Mist wears out. We are already late, as the Crooked One held us back." She glanced at her son. "He has come up with a plan for our campaign against the Olympians." she informed him.

The boy instantly forgot his sour mood and perked up. "Are we attacking soon?"

The woman shook her head. "Not yet. As our lord is wise, we will wait until he has more strength and half-bloods on our side. Then we will achieve our goals and overthrow the Olympians."

"And then we will give the minor gods the thrones they deserve so greatly." the boy finished off. This was his ultimate reason for siding with the Titans. To give his mother the throne that she should have gotten a long time ago. Even if she took the forms of the ones he hated most, she had found him when nobody else cared about him. As soon as dark turned into dawn, he would set out to the Labyrinth and join Kronos's army officially.

Hecate glanced at the woman. "Looks like you have taught him well, Nemesis." she said with grudging respect.

Nemesis beamed with pride. "If only my other children were like him." No doubt, she was thinking of the other children at Camp Half-Blood, where they had stubbornly refused to join the Titans, despite the rewards, power, and fame they would get, where they received nothing of this sort in their Camp that was soon to fall. That was another reason why the boy had joined the army. The Camp had been almost like the orphanage, where he was the stranger in the background, the nobody in the crowd. So when he received an offer that gave him everything he had ever wanted: power, attention, fame, a mother that was finally there for him, a new father to replace the one who had forgotten him, how could he refuse? From the unknown, he would soon become the feared.

"Is that it? Is there anything else I need to know before I descend into the Labyrinth tomorrow?" he questioned.

Nemesis looked uneasily at her son. "There is one thing that would help win this war, and we need you for it."

"Do it. If it will help Lord Kronos win, I will gladly do this favor." the boy answered without any hesitation.

His mother glanced at Hecate, as if silently asking for help. Hecate only stared at her with steely, black eyes. "Do it, Nemesis." she urged. "You are the one that came up with it, and it will surely help the Crooked One."

Nemesis took a deep breath. "The object that we need from you is . . . your eye."

The boy took a step back. "My what?"

"It will bring balance!" she reasoned. "Camp Half-Blood is still too strong, even with our growing forces. But if you sacrifice your eye, it will surely tip the balance in favor to Kronos!"

He stared at his mother at shock. How could he give up his eye? How would he see then?  
His mother, seeing his bewildered expression, said gently, "An eye is a small price to pay for getting the minor gods their thrones."

That did it for him. If it would help his mother gain her throne sooner, he would be willing to pay the price. Even if it was as big as an eye.

He gave a breathy sigh. "Fine. Do it."

The revenge goddess nervously looked at Hecate, but she was staring intently at the boy, as if not believing such a young soul could do such a sacrifice.

Nemesis closed her eyes in concentration, and raised her hands, beginning to utter some Greek words. Then with a swift, drawing motion, she plucked his eye out with her mind.

He didn't feel any pain at first. His vision just flickered briefly, before coming back, although not as clear as before. Then, a burning sensation overcame him, and he dropped to ground, clutching his empty socket and gasping.

The two goddesses looked pitifully at the writhing figure on the ground. Nemesis's expression was one full of pain as she knelt beside her son and placed a hand on his hand. Immediately, his pain vanished, but he was still short in breaths.

Nemesis gave him a strip of black cloth, similar to an eye patch. "Wear this. It will help your vision." she recommended. She stood back up and returned to Hecate's side. "I suggest you leave this place in a few minutes." Hecate suggested. "The Mist will wear off of this abandoned temple in a couple of minutes."

The two goddesses then left, concealing themselves in cloud of fog. The boy stood uneasily, and had to use the chair to support his weak body. In a few seconds however his energy rushed back to him, and he walked down to the exit. The boy whistled a tune as he exited the temple, feeling proud to have helped his lord in some way. He spun his knife around, already forming plans of what he would do with all the rewards he would surely receive for his sacrifice. He was Ethan Nakamura, and for the first time in his miserable life, he truly felt happy.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yah, I know. The ending was really crappy. I suck at writing the endings of anything- reports, stories, and so much more. **

**If it was not clear in the middle part of this story, where Nemesis is Mrs. Andrews, I made Ethan be in an orphanage for his childhood. Most of it is still pretty vague, but if you did not understand that part, basically Mrs. Andrews sent away his only friends to a foster home or another orphanage, so he was pretty lonely, and she would also bully Ethan with his bullies. Sorry if you were confused.**

**I had no idea how Ethan lost his eye, so I just went with the least graphic thing I could think of. **

**So, that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry if it wasn't that good :( But reviews are appreciated! Let me know what you think of this! Buh Bye :)**


End file.
